1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a direct current (DC)-DC converter, a method of driving the same, an organic electroluminescent display device including the DC-DC converter, and a method of driving the organic electroluminescent display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel display devices have recently been developed to overcome the disadvantages of cathode ray tubes, which are heavy and large. Examples of flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panels, and organic electroluminescent display devices.
Among flat panel display devices, organic electroluminescent display devices display images by using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light due to recombination between electrons and holes.
Organic electroluminescent display devices are increasingly being used in various devices such as televisions, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), MPEG audio layer-3 (MP3) players, and digital cameras because they have good color reproduction and small thickness.